1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure having a plurality of liquid crystal alignment domains.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal molecules are optically anisotropic and can be driven by an electric field. Different grayscales are presented in a liquid crystal display (LCD) based on such characteristics of liquid crystal molecules. In an existing LCD design, the grayscale presented by each pixel structure is accomplished based on the arrangement and tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules. If all the liquid crystal molecules in a single pixel structure tilt towards the same direction, the viewing angle presented by the pixel structure is limited by the obvious optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules. Thus, a technique in which liquid crystal molecules are tilted in different directions, so as to obtain different liquid crystal alignment domains, through protrusions or different exposure directions on an alignment film has been developed. Through such a technique, wide viewing angle effect can be achieved in a LCD.
However, because the tilting direction of liquid crystal molecules at the intersection (or namely boundary) of two adjacent liquid crystal alignment domains is usually not satisfactory, a desired display effect cannot be achieved, and the aperture ratio of the pixel structure is restricted. When the number of pixel electrodes in the single pixel structure is increased, the intersectional area (or namely boundary area) is also increased. As a result, the aperture ratio of the pixel structure cannot be improved. Thereby, a pixel structure with both wide viewing angle and high aperture ratio is to be developed.